Riry, Sevy et le labello à la cerise
by Allegro-m
Summary: C'est sexy quelqu'un qui se met du baume sur les lèvres, Severus Snape directeur des serpentard et maître des potions à Poudlard va l'apprendre à ses dépends. ¤Yaoi¤ [SSxHP].
1. Default Chapter

**Riry, Sevy et le labello à la cerise. **

**Ndl : **Pas tuer mwa ! C'est pas ma faute j'ai cette idée depuis plus de deux semaines et il fallait absolument que je la publie ! C'était vital ! Et puis les Sev/Ry c'est à la mode alors je test pour voir si j'arrive avec ce couple.

**Disclaimer :** Bien sur les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! Pensez-vous ! Mdr ! Je ne ferais pas que écrire dans ce cas ! Et le labello ça appartient au magasin où je l'ai acheté ! Et l'histoire par contre ça sort de mon cerveau à mwa !

**Warning :** Fic en R c'est pas pour rien ! Ou pour les ptits innocents : conte interdit aux moins de 17 ans !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Hymne de Poudlard. _

_(Comment on s'fait chier en perm et qu'on écrit un slash devant pleins de non connaisseurs !)._

_Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,_

_Apprends- nous ce qu'il faut savoir,_

_Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve_

_Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,_

_On veut avoir la tête bien pleine_

_Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine_

_Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,_

_Qui mijote dans nos crânes,_

_Oblige-nous à tout étudier,_

_Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,_

_Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse_

_Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce._

_Mais Poudlard c'que tu sais pas,_

_C'est qui y a un ptit gars,_

_Qui supporte point l'hiver,_

_Et son froid polaire._

_Sa jolie bouche d'adolescent,_

_Qui en a fait frémir plus d'cent,_

_De gerçures et de crevasses elle fut comblée,_

_Au grand dam de son propriétaire adoré,_

_Qui décida de s'acheter pour se consoler,_

_Un joli baume de senteur et de couleur…_

_…_

_Voulez-vous vraiment le savoir ?_

_…_

_Bien à vos risques et périls,_

_Un baume de senteur et de couleur cerise,_

_Pour survivre à la bise de l'hiver,_

_Mais certainement pas à celle de ses congénères. _

_Poudlard 11h50 min et 10 s._

Aiiiiiihhh !

…

Aiaiaiiiiihh !

…

AAIIHH !

'' CLAP''

Hu ?

Harry pour l'amour du ciel, cesse dont de geindre ou je t'égorges vivant !

Hermione Granger, préfète en chef et superbe jeune femme de 18 ans sérieuse, appliquée, pire que Rowena Serdaigle en personne, était en ce moment même assise dans l'un des nombreux fauteuils de la salle commune des gryffondors en train de piquer une crise de folie devant les yeux de ses camarades éberlués.

Heu, Herm en général quand on veut égorgé quelqu'un on le fait toujours quand il est vivant…

LA FERME !

Ha…heu…

Ron Weasley, préfet tout simple, beau jeune homme de 18 ans lui aussi, actuellement en train de se faire rosser par la jeune femme alors qu'il tentait courageusement de prendre la défence de son meilleur ami.

Puis si t'essayes de l'égorger il pourra toujours riposter par un sort de son cru, comme il la fait avec Voldemort.

Là, c'est Neville Longdubat qui venait de prendre la défense du dit ''survivant'' mais comme il venait de le dire ''survivant'' n'est plus puisque Voldemort n'existe plus.

Vu l'état dans lequel sont ses lèvres il ne pourrait même pas ouvrir la bouche, puis si tu considères que transformé Voldy en rat d'égout pour qu'il se fasse mangé vivant par son serpent c'est une mort digne d'un sorcier et bien dit ça à Lui, rétorqua la gryffondor en pointant du doigt le canapé tourné vers la cheminée.

On y vient, Harry Potter élève en septième et dernière année à Poudlard avec ses amis, exterminateur de Voldemort qui comme venait de le dire Hermione et Neville, était mort d'une façon plus que digne.

Bien. Harry Potter jeune homme courageux n'est ce pas ? Bien disons beau jeune homme, très beau même, des yeux verts incroyables, des cheveux d'un noir ébène et toujours coiffés avec négligence, une peau bronzée et satinée comme c'est pas permit. Oui. Harry Potter était définitivement beau.

Mais bon là ce n'est que le visage, car le reste…

Actuellement 1.85m, après son ami rouquin en faisant 1.90m et avant son amie la bosseuse (pas dans ce sens !) qui en faisait elle 1.70m. Donc, nous disions 1.85m pour 70 kilos de muscles et d'os. Mais cependant un corps ni trop musclé ni trop maigre, un torse fin, ventre plat où se dessinait légèrement les abdominaux, de longues jambes fuselées et imberbes attention !

Mais un truc faisait tâche.

La bouche.

Oh, belle bouche malgré tout ! Pleine, bien ourlée pour la lèvre inférieure. Mais assez peu résistante aux morsures de l'hiver.

Ce qui donne à présent une bouche crevassée et couverte de gerçures, rouge sur les contours.

En premier lieu cela ne l'aurait dérangé en rien. Mais ça faisait mal.

Très mal. Horriblement mal.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers ses acolytes et leur lança un regard plus noir que les yeux de Serpentard en personne qui en crevait presque de jalousie sous les yeux de ses trois autres amis.

Mais au moment ou Godric s'apprêter à demander à l'auteur débile comment on faisait pour claquer une seconde fois Harry se leva et monta dans le dortoir des garçons de dernière année.

Un grand silence s'installa dans la salle commune ponctué par les gratouillements de la plume d'Hermione qui était plus qu'heureuse de reprendre son travail. On entendit distinctement le gryffondor aux yeux verts redescendre habillé d'une épaisse cape, de l'écharpe rouge et or qui lui remonté jusqu'au nez, et de gants.

Où vas-tu ? demanda Ginny la Curieuse.

Harry ne pouvant pas parlé sous peine de s'écarteler les lèvres comme un gros barbare mima l'acte de mettre du rouge à lèvre.

Te maquillé ! re-demanda Ginny la Conne interloquée.

Mais nan, il va s'acheter du stick pour sa bouche ! répliqua Colin.

Le brun adressa un regard d'infinie gratitude au châtain et se sauvât en tourbillonnant de la cape. Il traversa les nombreux couloirs pour enfin arriver à la sortie du château.

M. Potter ?

Oh non…

Le Potter en personne se retourna vers l'austère M.Snape qui le fixait de ses prunelles noires.

Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me dire où vous vous rendez ?

Le jeune homme montra ses lèvres et remima l'action qui l'avait montré à Ginny en espérant que l'homme devant lui comprendrait.

Par Serpentard, Potter vous êtes tombé bien bas au point de vouloir vous maquiller.

Et merde…

Harry eu un regard agacé et montra ses lèvres abîmées au directeur de sa maison ennemie.

Les yeux du maître des potions brillèrent d'une lueur de compréhension. Il regarda l'adolescent de haut en bas puis s'en alla.

Soupirant, Harry remit son écharpe et sortit en remerciant la règle qui permettait de laisser les septièmes années sortir quand ils le voulaient pendant le week-end.

Aussitôt sorti, le jeune s'immobilisa les yeux écarquillés. Il faisait un froid impensable et le vent glacial ne s'était pas calmé. Il s'avança courageusement vers les marches et les descendit en prenant soins de ne pas se rétamer par terre. Il posa enfin le pied sur l'herbe qui était recouverte de la poudre blanche et commença ça loooongue marche vers Prés-au-Lard.

Malgré le froid et malgré sa haine pour le vent d'hiver, Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer les rues du village. Les maisons à l'allure rustique s'alignaient de façon irrégulière, couvertes de neiges. Des gens marchaient prudemment pour éviter de tomber ou de faire tomber. Les magasins, bars et restaurants étaient décorés de manière plus que chaleureuse pour Noël, accueillant leurs clients d'une sonnette qui stresse quand vous ne voulez pas vous faire remarquer.

C'est ce qui arriva à Harry lorsqu'il pénétra chez un apothicaire qui se situait dans un coin du village. L'intérieur faisait penser aux nombreux magasins de potions du Chemin de Traverse. Un comptoir au fond, éclairer d'une lanterne, était entouré d'étagères où étaient disposé diverses marchandises. De la poudre de licorne, du venin de serpents pour la fabrication d'antidotes, des fioles contenant des larmes de phénix, et plein d'autres remèdes efficaces.

Puis-je vous aidez ?

Harry fit un saut digne d'un basilic…euh non peut être pas…bref il fit un saut pour se retourner vers la voix.

Il se retrouva face à une femme d'environ 70 ans toute ridée les cheveux gris argentés coiffés en un chignon, elle portait une robe violette foncée en velours avec un châle autour du cou.

Euh…aaiihh !

Ayant à peine ouvert la bouche Harry grimaça aussitôt, il avait complètement oublier la raison de sa venue. Mais aspect positif il n'aurait pas à faire le clown devant la vieille qui avait apparemment compris. Elle disparue quelques instants pour revenir avec en main une boite de petite taille, couleur rouge foncée. L'apothicaire enleva le couvercle pour montrer une texture de couleur cerise, c'est seulement lorsqu'il regarda l'inscription sur le couvercle que Harry vit que c'était effectivement fait à base de cerise.

Cette pommade soulagera votre bouche en quelques jours, n'hésitez pas à vous en tartiner. En plus elle sent bon et n'a pas mauvais goût, rajouta la vieille peau.

Harry saisit le remède miracle puis paya la femme avec les 3 gallions. En se disant que ça avait intérêt de fonctionner pour ce prix là.

Il sortit de la boutique et refit le chemin inverse avec une seule hâte. Celle de se remettre au chaud lui et sa bouche.

Harry ! Te revoilà enfin !

Hermione qui semblait s'être détendue sauta au cou de son ami suivit de Ron qui se contenta d'adresser un sourire au brun. Ils remarquèrent tous les deux la boite qu'il tenait entre ses mains gantées.

La jeune femme la lui arracha des mains et l'ouvrit avec empressement.

Mmmmh ! Ca sent trop bon ! s'exclama t'elle.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise et laissa Harry enlever ses vêtements de sortie. Celui-ci prit ensuite le baume et s'en étala sur les lèvres. Il baissa la tête pour voir Hermione le regarder les yeux ronds et vitreux, ainsi que Ron.

Oulà…

Il leva ensuite la tête et remarqua que les autres qui avaient alors suivit la scène le regarder également les yeux brillants.

Ouuulalalaaa…

Il fit demi-tour pour se regarder dans un miroir, il resta alors sans voix.

Sa bouche était à présent d'un rouge cerise bien sur. Il fallait s'y attendre n'est ce pas ?

N'est ce pas ? Elle devait être rouge certes, mais pas comme _ça_.

Elle était rouge comme si un amant impétueux venait de passer l'heure à l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge discret mais voyant à la fois. Cela contrasté superbement avec ses prunelles vertes intenses et ses joues rougies par le froid.

Il les toucha légèrement pour porter ses doigts en bouche, les geste était en lui-même incroyablement érotique, et il senti alors le goût caractéristique de la cerise.

Il se retourna vers ses amis qui se remettaient peu à peu du choc. Si le survivant devait garder ça sur les lèvres il n'allait certainement pas survivre longtemps dans ce cas.

Il était comme toujours dans la merde.

Pour changer.

Heureusement que Voldy n'était plus là tiens…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Mdr ! Me suis éclaté à le faire ce chap ! A bientôt ! Bisous à tous, et n'oubliez pas, reviews !**


	2. On est pas dans la mer

**Riry, Sevy et le labello à la cerise.**

**Malhicia qui regarde ses stats avec des yeux émerveillés**

**Ouuaaahh ! Toutes ses reviews rien que pour mwa ? C'est trop gentil, je vous adore ! Pour la peine je vous poste la suite, mdr ! Fallait bien le faire un jour de toute façon.**

_Onarluca : Merci_ pour ton compliment et voici la suite !

_Vif d'or : C'est_ vrai tu aimes ? Roh, c'est gentil ! Et voici Ze suite !

_Amy Keira : _Je suis très contente que tu aimes, la suite arrive !

_Sefadora Firewood : _Je continue, bonne lecture.

_Jenni944 : _Pour sure que leur réaction est encourageante sinon la fic sera dure à écrire, voici la suite.

_Shavri : _Mdr ! J'étais pliée quand j'ai lue ta review ! Rassures-toi tu n'es pas la seule chez qui ça ne marche pas, mwa aussi c'est néant comme résulta ! Lol ! Faudra que je pense à remercier la grande surface qui m'a faite connaître ce très cher labello.

_Lilyep : _Lool ! Ne panique dont pas ! Voici la suite ! J'espère te revoir bientôt grande fan, mdr !

_BadAngel666 : _Merci pour le compliment, j'aime bien me servir de l'humour les reviews viennent plus vite et en plus grand nombre grâce à ça ! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre !

_Zairoon : _Kikou ma puce ! Mdr ! Voila la suite, je suis hyper contente que ça te plaise ! Le lemon ? Mdr ! T'es pressé ? Je ne sais pas quand il va venir, mais je veille !

_Crystal d'Avalon : _J'espère que les prochains chapitres seront autant amusants, je prie pour ça ! Et la suite est là.

_Crackos : _Mdr ! La perm à toujours du bon ! Surtout pour un auteur en manque et qui n'a pas de devoirs ! Faut la remerciée ainsi que les profs pour ça !

_Sahada : _Mdr ! Que veux-tu c'est les garçons on peut pas leur en vouloir, surtout pour Harry, je dirais même heureusement qu'il ne sait pas s'en servir ! Mdr !

_Galouz : _Mdr ! Tu dois être la seule à m'avoir parler de l'idée pour Voldy ! Ca m'est venu comme ça sans arrière pensé ! Comme l'idée du labello d'ailleurs ! Pour le baume, dans toutes les grandes surfaces ainsi que chez votre apothicaire de la rue, mdr !

_Apicha : _Merci du compliment mamzelle ! Je promets de m'appliquer, sinon j'en dormirais plus, mdr ! La suite est là et joyeuse pâque à toi aussi, le cœur y est et le retard avec, mdr !

_Lau : _Vi mais j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop space au point qu'on ne l'aime plus. La suite est là.

_Farahon : _Je pense que ce genre de situation pour le labello ne va pas en déranger beaucoup pour Harry non plus.

_Calypso : _Mdr ! Merci infiniment pour tous ses supers compliments, ça me fais très plaisir ! Pour 'le saut du basilic' je suis bien resté dix minutes pour trouver la bonne formulation, et au moins vingt minutes à me marrer comme une abrutie devant mon pc, heureusement que personne n'était à la maison ! Merci encore une fois !

_Hedwigelol : _Ouf ! J'ai crue que t'allais oublier de commenter cette fic ! Mdr ! Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise poulette ! Et j'espère que tu n'auras pas trop attendue.

°

°

°

_On n'est pas dans la mer…_

°

°

_(Où, comment on se fait chi.. dans une épreuve de math alors qu'on veut aller en L, et qu'en plus on n'aime pas les math)._

Ah, Poudlard.

Poudlard et ses enseignants, ses fantômes, sa forêt, ses animaux. Mais Poudlard ne serai pas Poudlard sans ses tréééés chers élèves.

Bon d'accords c'est surtout parce que les profs se retrouveraient au chômage mais bon…

Bon, Poudlard c'est une école, ce n'est pas censé être un lieu de débauche, n'est ce pas ?

N'EST-CE PAS ?

…

Ben pourtant, si.

' Oh Merlin, Herm qu'est ce que je vais faire ! '

Cette question existentielle venait d'être poser de façon intelligente par Harry Potter qui tenait sa meilleure amie par les épaules tout en la secouant comme une nouille trop cuite.

La jeune femme, ne pouvait rester de marbre face à la panique du jeune homme. En effet, à peine était-il sorti de l'antre des Gryffy que tout ceux qui passaient par là s'étaient retournés comme un seul homme pour dévisager le Survivant, la bave aux lèvres.

' Ha…ryyy ! '

La pauvre Herm ne pouvait en placer une tellement que son ami, à deux doigts de faire dans le boxer, la secouait.

' Harry calmes-toi voyons ! '

Ron qui descendait justement du dortoir des Septièmes années, attrapa son ami pour l'installer sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle des rouge et or. Il se mit accroupit pour être à sa hauteur en le fixant dans les yeux, un air serein inscrit sur son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur. Il laissa un silence apaisant s'installer avant de commencer :

' On va aller manger, ok ? Puis, ensuite, on cherchera le moyen de t'enlever ce maudit baume, mais avant il faut que tu te détendes, sinon tu ne te feras que on peut plus remarquer. '

Harry acquiesça, le visage reprenant un peut de couleur mais ses yeux étaient encore écarquillés.

Ron lui lança un sourire encourageant, puis il se retourna vers Hermione qui rangeait ses livres et parchemins pour se rendre au dîné.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

' Ah, Severus '

_Oh noooon…Mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut encore le vieux co… !_

' Albus, que me vaut cette honneur ? '

Le vieux fou glucosé adressa un sourire cent pour cent pur vieux à un Severus Snape épuisé par la journée qu'il venait de passer. Une matinée avec les lions, et une après-midi avec les blaireaux, de quoi rendre détraquer n'importe qui, même un détraqueur !

' Severus, je voudrais vous parlez d'un problème. Il semblerait que notre cher Harry soit dans une mauvaise situation', intervint Dumby-international.

_Mais qu'est ce que cet abruti à **encore **trafiquer ?_

Bon d'accord, complètement abruti, mais un bel abruti au moins. C'est pas pour rien que Severus Snape directeur des Serpentard, la maison la plus redoutée de tout Poudlard, et Maître des Potions, fantasmait comme un éperdu sur le jeune Gryffondor au yeux vert.

Harry Potter et ses yeux vert incroyable, ses cheveux toujours décoiffés mais qui le rendait que plus séduisant, sa grande taille, son corps à rendre fou n'importe qui, même un ange.

' Chtîooooouuu ! '

' Hu…Quoi ?'

Severus sembla revenir à la réalité. Il regarda son directeur qui l'observait ses yeux ridés ouverts en grands avec une lueur de folie à l'intérieur et un sourire à faire fuir Voldy lui-même à quatre pattes sur la musique de Royal Canin.

_Mon dieu ! Il est fou !_

Severus ne pouvait se dire qu'une seule chose : le vieux fou était tout simplement bon pour l'asile.

Le vieux justement sembla se calmer, il se ré adossa correctement sur la chaise, et dit d'une voix habituelle :

' Heureux d'avoir de nouveau votre attention. Je disais donc, que Harry semble se trouver dans une situation des plus…inhabituelle dirons-nous, mais vu que vous n'étiez pas au dîné vous n'en avez pas été témoin. '

_Pourquoi le vieux a hésité ! Qu'est il donc arriver à cette calamité sur patte ! Une belle calamité certes…_

Alors que Sevy retournait à ses pensés profondes, (sans jeux de mots), Dumby se retourna vers la porte d'entrée.

' Harry, entre s'il te plait. '

Severus entendit cette phrase comme un condamné entendrait sa sentence. Il fixa la porte avec un air angoissé, celle-ci s'entrouvrit doucement, trop doucement.

' Viens Harry, je t'assure que Severus ne te fera rien. '

_Hum…Cela dépend de quel ordre._

La lourde porte de bois s'ouvrie encore un peu plus pour laisser apparaître une partie du corps et du visage de Potter. Ses yeux vert exprimaient une angoisse sans nom, ainsi qu'une légère timidité. Puis, faisant sans doute appel à son courage gryffondorien, Harry entra dans la salle et referma la porte sans se retourner, comme si pour lui, tourner le dos était quelque chose qui lui vaudrait une mort certaine.

' Hum…Severus je pense que vous avez trouvé le problème de notre cher Harry. '

Dumbledore avait dit cela avec une évidence quelque peut empreinte de gène. Il regarda l'ancien mangemort qui lui regardait Potter, qui lui-même regardait le sol, rougissant.

' Par Salazar ! Potter qu'avez-vous _encore _trafiqué ? '

_Salazar, il est trop beau !_

Mais avant que Salazar ne demande à l'auteur pourquoi elle est si sadique avec lui dans ses fics, Dumby invita Potter à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le jeune homme hésita, ses yeux exprimant une grande incertitude lorsque son regard se posait sur Snape. Finalement ne voyant aucun danger, il s'assit sagement dans une chaise que le directeur venait de faire apparaître. Il baissa la tête et joignit les mains, donnant ainsi l'image d'un petit garçon ayant fait une quelconque bêtise et qui était prés à se faire punir.

_Si cet imbécile veut se faire violer par tout Poudlard, y compris par les elfes de maisons, il ne va pas rater son coup ! (Sans jeux de mots encore une fois.). _

Les pensés du maître des potions continuèrent de divaguer, le vieux fou n'existant plus, il n'y avait que Potter et lui. Potter étaler lascivement sur son bureau le regardant d'un air coquin et soulevant légèrement la robe noir de son uniforme pour montrer une légère bosse au niveau du pantalon. A cette image Severus senti une chaleur familière au niveau de son bas-ventre, et quelque seconde plus tard il se retrouva en pleine érection devant son directeur et son fantasme.

' Chtiôôôôûuu !... '

' Me…Merci. ', murmura Severus.

L'homme tenta de récupérer contenance pendant que Harry regardait son directeur les yeux ronds.

' Très bien, je me suis aperçut du problème, mais Albus que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si Potter ne fait pas la différence entre un baume pour soigner les gerçures et un rouge à lèvre. '

Harry se mit à rougir mais de colère cette fois-ci, il releva fièrement la tête, ses yeux s'assombrissant, et il dit d'une voix calme mais l'où on devinait facilement la hargne :

' Je sais très bien faire la différence, c'était marqué sur la boîte, et la vieille femme m'a même certifié que c'était bien du baume réparateur ! '

' Quelle est le parfum du baume ? ', demanda Severus.

Harry se mit à fixer l'homme les yeux encore plus écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte sous l'effet de la surprise.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel dans un soupir désespéré, ses doigts pianotant sur l'accoudoir se son fauteuil.

' J'ai besoin de connaître le fruit de composition du baume pour établir un remède convenable ', justifia-t-il.

_Tant que ce n'est pas mon fruit favori, rajouta-il dans sa tête._

Potter regarda Dumby qui lui fit un sourire compréhensif, il tourna la tête vers le professeur et dit d'une voix tremblante :

' C'est à la cerise, parfum et goût cerise '

…

_Nooooooooooon ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Merlin m'infliger une telle épreuve !_

Severus ferma les yeux dans sa prière silencieuse, il les ouvrit de nouveau pour voir Potter qui le fixait un air interrogateur sur sa frimousse. Severus ne pu s'empêcher de penser que si il l'embrassait là, maintenant, de suite, Harry aurai le goût de son fruit préféré sur les lèvres. A cette pensé l'érection du professeur se fit plus présente que jamais.

Dumby se contorsionna sur sa chaise, tout en faisant craquer quelque os, pour regarder l'heure derrière lui. Il se leva, Harry à sa suite.

' Bien Severus, je vous fait confiance pour tirer Harry de ce mauvais pas, en attendant vous allez le garder avec vous. '

_Gnéh ?_

' P…Pardon ? ', bégaya Snape.

' Oui, vous avez très bien entendu, je ne peux me résoudre à laisser Harry dans une telle situation, vous êtes certainement celui qui possède le plus de self-contrôle dirons-nous. Vous n'allez pas l'attaquer je vous fais confiance. '

Le vieux avait dit tout cela avec une rapidité que Severus ne lui connaissait pas. D'habitude quand les vieux parlent comme ça ils bafouillent ! Non, pas lui.

' Albus, voyons je ne peux pas gardé le morveux avec moi. J'ai beaucoup de travail. Et puit si j'ai sans arrêts Potter qui se balade autour de moi comment voulez-vous que… '

' Minerva à tenter de le draguer ', lança Dumby de but en blanc.

_Oooohh naaan ! Quelle horreur !_

Severus frissonna, ayant en tête l'image d'une McGo draguant le gosse, le chapeau de travers et un sourire édenté (mais avait-elle toutes ses dents d'ailleurs ?).

Après un moment de réflexion ponctuer par les tic-tacs de la pendule et les gargouillis d'un chaudron en ébullition, Snape capitula.

Résulta, cinq minutes, trente secondes et trois quart plus tard, Riry emménagea chez son professeur omni. Severus avait pris soin de séparer son lit en deux couches bien distinctes, et installer une commode de plus pour les affaires du ptit con, tous cela en maugréant contre la molécule de glucose à barbe.

' Pro…Professeur ? '

Snape se retourna vers le morveux et le domina de toute sa hauteur, même si le gamin avait grandi, il ne dépasserait jamais les 1.90m de Severus. Mais en attendant il avait une potion à préparait, et il ne pourrait jamais le faire si le gosse commençait à causer avec lui.

' Je voulais juste vous remercier ', dit Harry.

Severus continua de toiser le gosse qui se mit à rougir et finalement fit demi-tour pour chercher les ingrédients utiles à l'antidote. Il attrapa un grimoire au passage, et il se dirigea dans sa réserve. Tout cela dans un tourbillon de cape et de robe noir rendant sa démarche mystérieuse, et pleine de prestance.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, armé de fioles, et sachets quelconques, il attrapa un chaudron et commença la préparation.

' Potter, il est tard, si j'étais vous j'irais me coucher parce que problème où pas vous irez en cours demain que cela vous plaise où non. ', prévint Severus tout en réglant la hauteur des flammes sous le chaudron en cuivre.

Harry qui s'était contenté d'observer son colocataire, sursauta au ton sans réplique, il se releva de la chaise que Dumbledore avait fait apparaître auparavant et s'avança vers Snape. Celui-ci se retourna pour voir si le morveux répondrait à l'ordre. Lorsqu'il le vit s'avancer hésitant vers lui.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il veut ?_

L'esprit libidineux travailler déjà à différentes options, passant du simple bisou sur la joue au plaquage sur le bureau, que Harry tendit une main vers Severus.

' Bonne nuit ', murmura le gosse.

Le professeur regarda incrédule la main tendue vers lui, puis levant lentement le bras, la serra. Savourant la douceur de la peau, l'étreinte à la fois légère et dure des doigts de l'élève sur les siens.

Leurs mains se séparèrent enfin. Harry regarda son aîné dans les yeux avant de lui tourner le dos pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Severus retourna à sa potion, quelque peu chambouler par l'intermède qu'il venait de subir.

De nouveau, un grand silence s'installa, l'on pouvait entendre seulement le tintement des fioles lorsque le maître des potions en posait une, ou alors l'eau qui commençait à bouillir. Severus tendit l'oreille pour essayer de discerner où se trouvait le gamin, rien. Puis, peu à peu l'eau de la salle de bain coula, se faisant de plus en plus entendre, Potter prenait la douche le soir. C'était idiot, mais l'homme avait l'impression de faire parti de sa vie privée rien qu'en sachant ce détail, Potter se lavait le soir.

Le professeur continua son travail, lorsque l'eau cessa de couler.

L'homme se raidit.

Pour se rendre dans la chambre, Potter aller devoir traverser le laboratoire. Et Snape avait clairement remarqué que Potter n'avait pas pris son pyjama avec lui dans la salle de bain.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir lentement, le morveux hésitait bien sur, le baume allait rendre l'image de l'adolescent à demi nu et mouillé qu'encore plus belle.

Severus, malgré la tentation, ne se retourna pas, prenant une fiole la main tremblante il vit son fantasme passé à ses côtés, les joues rouge, serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait la serviette autour de sa taille fine. Severus ne pu s'en empêcher il fixa l'arrière train du gosse.

_Mmmmiiaaammmhhh…_

Musclées et rondes, voilà de quoi les fesses du Survivant avaient l'air. Survivant qui sentant le regard de l'homme sur lui accéléra le pas pour atteindre la porte. Il l'ouvrit et sans se retourner la ferma en claquant.

Severus poussa un soupir d'extase. Les jours qui allaient suivre seraient durs, très durs.

Il voulut reprendre la potion là où il l'avait laissé, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'à défaut d'avoir maté le plus bel arrière train de Poudlard, sa potion elle, avait débordée. Poussant un juron à faire pâlir la stricte Rowena Serdaigle, il répara les dégâts tout en regardant l'heure.

22h00.

Tard, trop tard pour recommencer le breuvage.

D'un accord commun avec sa conscience, Severus repris les ingrédients pour les ranger dans le placard en bois de la réserve. Il nettoya un peu son bureau, le débarrassant des copies de Poufsouffle de Cinquième années, puis une légère appréhension au ventre il ouvrit la porte pour découvrir le plus beau spectacle qui lui était donné de voir.

Potter allongé sur le dos les bras étendus de chaque côté de sa tête, sa chemise de pyjama remontant pour montrer un ventre plat à la peau légèrement bronzée, son visage était serein, mais Severus pouvait voir nettement la couleur rouge foncée du baume orné les lèvres purpurines du jeune homme.

Arrêtant là son observation, Severus attrapa sa chemise de nuit grise, l'enfila en vitesse (manquerait plus que le morveux le voie nu !), et repoussa les draps encore en place de son lit désormais réduit à une couche pour une personne. Il s'allongea sur le ventre la tête sur ses bras, et s'endormit en ayant la vision agréable de Riry toujours endormi, gesticulant pour attraper la couette, une moue adorable sur la figure.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'attends vos reviews avec une grande impatiente ! Bisous !**


	3. Moléculus Glucosus Barbus

**Riry, Sevy et le labello à la cerise.**

**Bonjours à vous ! Je vous remercie mille fois de vos encouragements qui m'ont beaucoup servis ! Je vous aime trop !**

**°**

**°**

_Onarluca : _Coucou toi ! Mdr ! On se le demande tous ! Ca en deviendrai presque un jeu de paries ! Lol ! Merci pour tes compliments et voici la suite !

_Crystal d'Avalon : _C'est vrai que la fin est réellement adorable, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher et personne ne m'en voudra je pense :p Pour Dumby je dirais qu'il connaît peut être pas Poudlard par cœur mais le cœur de son enseignant des Potions c'est différent !;) Pour Riry et son labello tu penses bien qu'il a essayé de le retirer, seulement ce cher baume est résistant…et je viens tout juste d'avoir une idée sur la façon de l'enlever ! Mdr ! Tu m'inspires !

_Galouz : _''Fait la ola'' Mdrr ! J'étais pliée en quatre quand j'ai lu ta review ! Les jours qui allaient suivre serais dur…j'avais complètement oubliée cette phrase ! Je m'incline devant une yaoiste confirmée ! Mdr ! Ahlala, ce cher Dumby je l'aime bien quand même :p

_Sefadora Firewood : _Je continue ! Et le martyr de ce povre Sev ne fait que commencer ! Gnihihi !

_Farahon : _Tout ce résume en un mot, mdr ! Merci !

_Jenny944 : _Je me demande aussi combien de temps…vu que je suis l'auteur je peu le faire craqué en vitesse…mais j'ai pas envie, hihihi !

_Hedwigelol : _Rooh ! Que d'éloges ! ''rougie'' merci, merci, et merciiii ! Mdr ! Je t'adore miss ! Et voici la suite ! Bizz !

_Chanelle : _Mdr ! Mais Harry ne caresse pas Sev, il ne fait que lui serrer la main ! Tention ! Lol ! Ca va être quoi lors du lemon ! J'espère que je ne décevrai personne ! Surtout pas toi la perverse :p Ils ne vont pas s'embrasser maintenant voyons ! C'est trop tôt, ta vu comment Riry est prude ? Mdr ! Faut le dévergonder un peu avant ! ;) Bisous puce !

_Sahada : _Mdr ! Ta entendus Sev ? Aller plus vite que ça ! J'espère qu'il va t'écouter !

_Wonderbabe : _Yo ! à toi super Babenette ! C'n'est pas grave pour la réponse à ma review dans ta fic, faut dire que je change sans arrêts de pseudo, j'y suis un peu pour quelque chose ! Mdr ! J'espère qu'on se reverra sur msn, bizz !

_Amy Keira : _Voici la suite et merci de tes encouragements !

_Zairoon : _Mdr ! Tu commences à me faire peur, c'est ma merveilleuse fic qui te met dans cet état :p Le lemon viendra ni trop tôt, ni trop tard (je sais, ça aide vachement !) Mdr ! Voici la suite en attendant ! Bisous j't'adore puce !

_Shavri-aske : _Mdr ! A ce que je vois ça ta plu ! Mdr ! La suite est là !

_Irina Wingstone : _Bonjours ! Mwa ? Sadique ? Oooh c'est gentil ! C'est le plus beau compliment qu'on m'ai déjà fait ! XD C'est vrai que Sevy va souffrir mais je te rassure je serai gentille, du moins j'essayerais, gnihihihi !

_Petite grenouille : _Oooh ! Tu es bien une des rares à m'avoir dit que tu 'espérais' que Sev tiendrai le coup ! Mdr ! Ravie que mon histoire te plaise !

_Zofia : _Mdr ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Les remèdes ne sont pas tjrs efficace en particulier ceux contre l'amour (pinaise à 20h43 je m'épate !) je suis contente que tu aimes ! Et j'espère que tu savouras bien cette suite !

_Sev Snape : _Coucou ! La suite est là ! Et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bisous !

_Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell : _Voici la suite ! ;)

°

°

°

_Moléculus Glucosus Barbus :_

°

°

_Albus Dumbledore. Ordre de Merlin Première Classe. Membre du Magenmagot et directeur le plus responsable et le plus admirer de l'histoire de Poudlard. _

Il eu un soupir, et Dumby se détourna du diplôme délivrer par le Ministère quelques mois plus tôt. Ca faisait toujours du bien d'admirer ce que l'on était, bien qu'Albus ne soit pas quelqu'un de narcissique ou égocentrique. Pas comme ce rejeton de Malfoy. Seulement, il aimait bien se rappeler, malgré son vieil âge, ce qu'il était. Il ne supportait pas qu'on le prenne pour un vieux fou ne pensant qu'à manger des sucreries.

Le vieillard s'installa dans son fauteuil et posa ses mains à plat sur le bois parfaitement ciré de son large bureau. Il s'adossa contre le cuire de son siège et regarda les alentours.

Il eu un sourire découvrant une dentition de travers et quelques troues montrant que même si l'on était un puissant sorcier on était pas à l'abris de la tant redoutée carie. Mais de ça, Dumby s'en fichait royalement. Il était fier de lui.

Très, très fier.

Severus le remercierait. Un jour il aurait les éloges qu'il méritait de la part du Maître des Potions.

Mais en attendant, Albus se devait de rapprocher le professeur et son élève. Il avait malgré tout un peu honte de lui, les relations prof-élève étant strictement interdites, en tant que directeur il ne devait pas encourager ce genre de lien quand il s'en apercevait.

Mais après tout, Harry était majeur et il aurait bientôt terminé sa scolarité.

Et Severus était amoureux de Harry.

Albus devait avouer qu'il avait été surpris aux premiers abords. Mais, ensuite…Harry avait littéralement détruit Voldy, et depuis Dumby s'ennuyait un peu.

Le vieux c…euh…le brave mage se leva, avec difficulté cela va s'en dire, et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie de son bureau, le bas de sa longue robe bleu nuit traînant derrière lui.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

' Potter ! Potter ! Pour l'amour de Merlin levez-vous ! '

Severus, une mine désespérée sur son visage, se tenait à environ un mètre du lit du jeune gryffondor, ayant peur de l'approcher, comme si le jeune homme pouvait l'attaquer à tous moments.

' POTTER ! '

Le jeune Potter daigna ouvrir un œil fatigué, ne faisant pas attention à la présence de son _cher _professeur. Après quelques instants d'inaction, il se mit assis dans sa couche et s'étira dans un gémissement de délice. Severus pu apercevoir pendant un instant la peau douce de son ventre lorsque la chemise du pyjama se souleva, avant que Harry ne se lève enfin.

' Enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt, un peu plus et je vous croyais mort dans votre sommeil, quoique, ça m'aurait arrangé. '

Le garçon lui lança une œillade noir avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain, trousse de toilette, serviette et vêtements de rechange sous son bras droit. Il entra dans la salle aux murs vert foncés d'un pas chancelant, témoignant encore du manque d'énergie.

Snape poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque la porte se referma. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux noir et ferma un instant les yeux pour se remettre les idées en place. Le morveux allait lui faire perdre les moyens, si il se réveillait de la même manière chaque matin on n'allait pas s'en sortir, il le violerait avant la fin de son séjour dans ses appartements.

Il ne pu s'en empêcher, la vision d'un survivant bloquer contre un mur ses jambes nouées autour de la taille de Severus s'imposa dans l'esprit de l'homme. Les yeux vert du garçon brillant de l'extase qui se rapprochait, les hanches de Sev dansants langoureusement contre l'entrejambe dissimulé par celles-ci.

_'' Oh non ! Pitié, pas maintenant ! ''_

Le professeur se secoua les méninges: il avait une potion à préparer !

Il se retira dans son laboratoire privé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le survivant ressorti de la salle d'eau, lavé, coiffé (si c'était possible), et revigoré. Il attrapa son sac qu'il avait fait la veille et sorti des appartements du professeur, sans faire attention à ce dernier, pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle là où il retrouverait ses deux amis qui ne tenteraient pas de lui sauter dessus, eux au moins.

' Harry ! '

Le jeune homme fit un bon de quinze mètres au moins pour se retourner et voir Seamus qui s'approchait de lui en courant.

_'' Oh oh ! Ca sent pas bon ! ''_, se dit le noiraud en apercevant la lueur pas très nette dans les yeux de l'irlandais.

' Sa…Salut Seamus, quoi de neuf ? '

' Je me disais si ça te tenterais une sortie à Prés-au-Lard avec moi le week-end prochain. '

Le teint de Finnigan avait légèrement rosi à la demande, il se triturait les mains de manière nerveuse en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Harry hésita, l'irlandais semblait réellement angoissé à l'idée d'un refus, mais en même temps Harry ne voulait pas se retrouver seul en sa présence.

Il allait trouver une réponse adéquate, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un les interpellés lui et Seamus.

' Et bien, jeunes hommes, qu'attendez-vous pour vous rendre au petit déjeuner ? '

Dumbledore s'avançait vers eux, un sourire gateux sur sa face ridée, sa robe bleu foncée volant autour de lui.

_' Cendrillon version sorcier',_ pensèrent simultanément les deux rouge et or à la vue de l'impressionnant tas de tissu.

Mais l'intervention de Dumby laissa du temps à Harry pour s'échapper vers la Grande Salle et donc éviter de répondre à Seamus, il se promit de remercier le directeur plus tard, si celui-ci se rappelait de la scène qui venait de se passer, avec l'âge on à parfois d'énormes troues de mémoires, sorcier où pas.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dumbledore regarda Harry s'enfuir à la hâte, avec un sourire satisfait.

Pour qui se prenait se petit irlandais à la c… ! Harry était pour Severus et personne d'autre ! Il lança un regard froid sur le 'voleur' et parti lui aussi en direction de la Grande Salle, laissant le pauvre jeune homme dans le couloir, le regard indécis.

Albus poussa les portes en chênes avec difficulté, fallait vraiment être complètement abruti pour avoir fait des portes aussi lourdes, et marcha vers la table professorale.

Pendant que les quatre Fondateurs emmerdaient Albus et sa remarque Ö combien insultante sur la malheureuse porte (ils avaient quand même passés trois jours à décider du design !), Severus entra à son tour, sans aucune difficulté, et d'une démarche respirant la classe se dirigea vers sa place complètement à droite.

' Argh ! Dommage qu'il soit aussi loin ', pensa le vieux fou.

Tout en se promettant d'accoster le malheureux Sevy à la fin du déjeuner, Albus regarda Harry qui discutait joyeusement avec ses deux amis, tout en mangeant ses pancakes au sirop d'érable, on pouvait nettement voir les reflets rouge foncés que laissait le baume sur les lèvres de l'adolescent, et malgré le temps ils ne semblaient pas disparaître.

La sonnette retentie enfin, annonçant le début des cours, les étudiants se levèrent empoignant leur sac et sortirent en petits groupes. Dumbledore se leva à son tour, ses jambes tremblotantes dans le mouvement, et marcha vers le professeur de potion qui s'apprêtait à sortir pour donner son cours à des serdaigle de secondes années.

' Severus ! ', interpella le vieillard.

L'homme se retourna lentement, ses yeux noir n'exprimant rien d'autre qu'une neutralité à toutes épreuves. Il attendit en silence que le directeur arrive à sa hauteur.

' Albus, que voulez-vous ? '

Sa voix semblait fatiguée. Dumby le regarda surpris.

' Je voulais avoir des nouvelles de notre cher Harry, et des votre bien sur. Tout ce passe bien ? '

' Excepté le fait que Potter n'est vraiment pas du matin, tout ce passe bien _pour le moment'_

Dumby eu un sourire, et laissa le professeur partir pour donner son cours de poiso…euh de potion. Il se poussa sur le côté pour voir ses chers étudiants passer devant lui, tous souriants, insouciants. Et il bloqua Harry lorsque celui-ci s'apprêtait à passer avec ses deux amis.

' Harry, je voudrais avoir de tes nouvelles, tout ce passe bien avec le professeur Snape ? '

Le beau jeune homme eu un sourire envers son directeur.

' Oui monsieur, vous aviez raison, monsieur Snape possède un self-contrôle incroyable ! Heureusement d'ailleurs. '

Harry, Ron et Hermione eurent un frisson à la dernière phrase du survivant. Puis, avec un sourire niais Dumby laissa passer ses élèves adorés, qui lui souhaitèrent une bonne journée.

Le vieux directeur sortie à son tour dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un à enquiquiner.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La matinée s'était bien déroulée pour Harry, personne ne semblait vouloir l'embrasser à lui en déchirer la bouche, et personne ne semblait avoir envie de le bloquer dans un coin pour lui arracher ses vêtements. Il sortait du cours d'histoire de la magie, légèrement endormi, pour se rendre au déjeuner. Il discutait en compagnie de Ron des prochains pronostics du match de quidditch France/Angleterre lorsqu'il aperçut Severus Snape sortant des cachots pour se rendre lui aussi au déjeuner.

' Je vous rejoins, ne vous en faites pas ', rajouta t-il en voyant l'air douteux de ses amis.

Pendant que le rouquin et la brune partaient en direction de leur table, Harry aborda son professeur la mine timide.

' Monsieur, j'aimerais savoir où vous en êtes pour ce qui est de mon antidote. ', expliqua le gryffondor en montrant ses lèvres toujours aussi rougeoyantes.

L'homme du se retenir devant la tenue de l'élève, si dehors il faisait un froid pas possible, dans le château il faisait une chaleur torride, et les étudiants en avaient profités pour se mettre à l'aise. Severus observa les cheveux du jeune homme encore plus décoiffés qu'à l'accoutumée, il descendit vers le visage fin et parfais pour glisser jusqu'à la peau tendre du cou découverte par la cravate dénouée et par le col de sa chemise blanche déboutonné.

Dans son observation il ne remarqua pas les joues rougissantes de Harry tandis qu'il tentait d'attirer l'attention de l'homme. Celui-ci se donna mentalement une baffe avant de revenir à la réalité.

' Potter, je suis peut être doué mais il ne faut pas trop m'en demander, je fais mon possible je vous le promet. '

Et l'homme se retourna pour laisser l'élève planter au milieu du couloir à l'entrée de la Grande Salle ouverte.

Dumbledore venait de voir toute la scène depuis sa place. Il devait faire quelque chose, pas que la situation l'exige pour Severus, mais pour Harry. Dumby voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du jeune homme, ce qu'il pensait de Severus.

Il s'en chargerait après.

Le vieux sorcier retourna à son riz au poulet discutant joyeusement avec le professeur Bibine.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

' Tu viens Harry ? C'est l'heure du cours d'enchantement. ', le prévint Ron.

Le brun eu un sourire, puis tout en se levant il attrapa son sac, but une dernière gorgée de jus de citrouille et partie avec le groupe des gryffondors de Septième année. En chemin il croisa des poufsouffles de Cinquième année qui regardèrent Harry comme des ados devant un mannequin. Le jeune homme eu un frisson de dégoût, tous les élèves, et même certains profs, semblaient le lorgner comme pour savoir ce qu'il portait sous son uniforme.

' Ne fait pas attention ', murmura Hermione en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le couloir des enchantements. Tout en attendant l'arrivée du petit professeur, le trio faisait des suggestions sur un quelconque antidote pour le brun. Harry était en train de calmer un fou rire sur la supposition de Ron, selon laquelle le brun devrait s'essuyer la bouche sur la barbe de Dumby pour faire disparaître le baume, quand il senti une main frôler ses fesses.

Il sursauta pour se retrouver en face d'un Seamus à l'air extasié.

' Salut Harry ', chuchota t-il tout prés de l'oreille de ce dernier, lui donnant un frisson de crainte.

Harry recula, bousculant Hermione au passage, et se posta contre le mur prit au piège. C'était sans compter sur l'intervention de ses deux amis.

' Seamus va t'en de là. ', intima Ron d'une voix froide.

' Et pourquoi ? Ma présence ne dérange personne que je sache ? ', rétorqua l'irlandais avec insolence.

' Si, elle nous dérange nous ! Maintenant débarrasse le planché ! ', ordonna la brune.

L'irlandais lança un regard incendiaire à la jeune gryffondor avant de s'en aller jetant un dernier regard envieux à Harry toujours coller au mur.

Le professeur arriva essoufflé, les élèves rentrèrent dans la vaste salle de classe, Harry et ses deux amis prenant le soin de se mettre dans le fond pour surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de leurs camarades.

Le cours se déroula plutôt bien, si l'on ne parle pas des multiples interventions de Flitwick pour attirer l'attention des élèves sur son tableau et non sur un certain brun aux yeux vert.

Les élèves sortirent de la salle, enchantement était leur seul cours de l'après-midi, Harry informa à Ron qu'il se rendait dans les cachots pour déposer ses affaires.

' Ok ! Fais gaffe quand même. '

Harry lui lança un sourire avant de marcher rapidement vers les sous sols de Poudlard. Il parcourut les trois couloirs avec une drôle de sensation ancrée dans son ventre, comme si quelque chose d'incroyable allait se produire. Il arriva devant la grande porte de bois et entra sans frapper, Snape lui avait donné son autorisation pour faire comme chez lui.

Les appartements étaient plongés dans la pénombre, le brun marcha avec hésitation, dés qu'il franchit le seuil du salon les torches s'allumèrent le faisant sursauter. Il se rendit sur la porte à droite et l'ouvrit pour traverser le laboratoire privé, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et s'immobilisa.

Snape. Endormit.

Les yeux écarquillés devant ce spectacle Harry déposa ses effets sur son lit sans lâcher le professeur du regard.

Adorable, fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Le jeune homme s'accroupi devant le visage détendu de son professeur. Les cheveux fin et sombre s'étalaient autour du visage pâle de l'homme allongé sur son flanc droit. Harry avait envie de les toucher, étaient-ils gras ? Doux ? Rêche ?

Le jeune sorcier leva une main hésitante vers la masse sombre qui contrastait avec l'oreiller blanc, pour finalement s'échouer en douceur sur le haut de la tête de l'aîné.

Doux.

Ses cheveux étaient d'une douceur incroyable, l'adolescent laissa sa main vagabonder sur la tête de l'homme, pour descendre ensuite vers le cou fin. La peau de Snape était blanche, presque translucide, fine et aucunes imperfections n'y faisaient tâche.

Harry eu un sursaut lorsque l'homme bougea légèrement la tête. Un soupir fatigué franchissant ses lèvres fines. Harry admira le visage dénué de rides, un visage jeune, contrairement à ce que leur montrait le professeur lorsqu'il faisait ses cours.

Beau.

Snape était beau.

Cette pensée, comme un courant électrique, ramena le garçon à la réalité, il se releva d'un bond.

Il sorti en quatrième vitesse de la pièce pour se mettre à courir encore plus vite en direction du parc ensoleillé. Il n'avait pas aperçut la silhouette d'Albus qui sortait d'un recoin du couloir des cachots un sourire satisfait sur son visage de vieu…de sage.

Le dit Albus se frotta les mains d'anticipation. Il avait bien fait de vérifier si Severus était bien là. Il avait, pendant un petit instant, douté sur les habitudes du directeur des serpents. Mais non, tout allait bien. Le fait que Snape faisait une sieste régulière, histoire de se remettre d'aplomb, n'avait pas échappé à ses oreilles.

Dans un rire, qui pouvait sonner soit gateux sois démoniaque pour certain, Dumby Moleculus Glucosus Barbus Albus Dumbledore se rendit dans ses quartiers pour retrouver ses chers paquets de sorbet au citron.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry arriva enfin à la porte d'entrée du château, il s'immobilisa devant le soleil radieux, au moins le vent glacial avait disparut quoique avec ce fichu baume qui n'était toujours pas parti il ne risquait pas grand-chose. Il resserra sa cape autour de son corps frissonnant du changement de température, et marcha dans la neige qui recouvrait ses pieds pour s'arrêter à la naissance de ses chevilles.

Il rejoignit Ron et Hermione qui étaient tous deux au bord du lac gelé. Des élèves de serpentard s'y amusaient à faire des concours de patinoire, sous l'œil inquiet de la préfète de gryffondor.

' Herm ! Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour eux ? ', demanda pour la centième fois Ron exaspérer.

' Parce que ce sont des élèves et que _nous_ Ron, nous sommes préfet. '

Le jeune rouquin eu un soupire défaitiste, et le trio s'assit sur les capes qu'ils avaient déposés à terre pour se protéger du froid de la neige. Les trois gryffondor regardèrent le groupe de Troisième année des vert et argent se mettre en rond sur la surface du lac.

Harry repensa alors à Snape et à son visage détendu entourer du rideau de cheveux sombre…et doux.

' Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? ', interrogea Hermione inquiète.

Le brun hésita. Mais voyant les regards concernés des deux autres il eu un soupir et raconta sa mésaventure dans la chambre une demi heure plus tôt.

Au fur et à mesure de son récit il pouvait voir le visage de Ron blanchir et ses yeux bleus s'agrandir. Et l'expression d'Hermione devenir songeuse.

A la fin de son anecdote Harry retourna son regard vers le lac et les serpentard pour voir que ceux-ci avaient repris leur concours de glissade.

' Cette découverte sur Snape est pour le moins inattendue c'est sur, mais chaque professeur à un côté cacher, que ça soit physique ou psychique et tu viens de découvrir que Snape pouvait être agréable à regarder quand il dormait. Mais c'est un être humain Harry, et c'est parfaitement normale que tu en sois étonné aussi. Moi je te suggère dans ce cas de voir au-delà du Snape aigri que tu avais l'habitude de voir. ', énonça sagement Hermione.

Ils se levèrent, Ron et Harry s'apprêtèrent à entrer dans le château quand Hermione s'immobilisa, les jambes tremblantes et les regarda anxieusement.

Il eu un silence ponctué seulement par les rires des serpentard plus loin, puis Ron eu un soupire résigné.

' D'accord, viens. ' murmura t'il la tête baisser.

Harry éclata de rire lorsqu'il vit Hermione lui adresser un sourire gêné, et les deux préfets se dirigèrent vers le lac et ses patineurs en herbe.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry se rendit dans les appartements de Snape, le dîné s'était bien déroulé, sauf au moment où Seamus a tenté de lui faire du pied, et il n'avait qu'une seule envie se glisser dans les draps frais et moelleux de sa couche…et regarder son professeur dormir.

Il entra, se mit en pyjama (trop fatiguer de prendre sa douche, il ferait ça demain matin), et entra dans la chambre où son professeur dormait déjà, Harry se coucha et observa son professeur se retourner dans son sommeil son visage toujours aussi détendu.

°

°

**Voilà pour cette fois ! J'espère ne pas avoir ennuyer avec les détails, et que l'intrigue (si on peu appeler ça une intrigue) avance bien. A bientôt !**


End file.
